Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2
Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 is a 2013 American computer-animated comic science fiction comedy film produced by Sony Pictures Animation and distributed by Columbia Pictures. The film is the sequel to the 2009 film'' Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs,'' which was loosely based on Judi and Ron Barrett's book of the same name. It was directed by Cody Cameron and Kris Pearn, produced by Kirk Bodyfelt, and executive produced by the directors of the first film, Phil Lord and Chris Miller.[2] The film was released on September 27, 2013.[6] The film was even more successful than its predecessor, grossing over $274 million worldwide. The screenplay was written by John Francis Daley, Jonathan Goldstein, and Erica Rivinoja,[2] and it is based on an original story idea, not on that of Pickles to Pittsburgh, the Barretts' follow-up book.[7] Cloudy 2 continues right after the first film, in which a food-making machine gets out of control, but its creator—young inventor Flint—manages to stop it with the help of his friends. In the sequel, Flint and his friends are forced to leave their home town, but when the food machine reawakens—this time producing sentient food beasts—they must return to save the world. Most of the main cast reprised their roles: Bill Hader as Flint Lockwood, Anna Faris as Sam Sparks, James Caan as Tim Lockwood, Andy Samberg as Brent McHale, Neil Patrick Harris as Steve, and Benjamin Bratt as Manny. Will Forte, who voiced Joseph Towne in the first film, voices Chester V in this one. New cast includes Kristen Schaal as orangutan Barb and Terry Crews as Officer Earl, replacing Mr. T in the role. Appearences in EDP Projects *Top 5 Best & Worst Animated films of 2012 at the end of the video, when he looks at what 2013's animation would offer, a poster for it is shown, and he labels it as "OH NO!" *AniMat's Reviews - Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs 2 Considering it to be one of the great films he's ever seen, he not only awards it the AniMat's Seal of Approval but he praise interesting concept plotline Despite the message and the rehased plot element, funniest wierd characters, nice humor and strong character design and animation, also he compliments the design of the food animals. Unlike his other reviews, this review is made in a Vlog style; AniMat cites the animation of the film as the reason why. *Top 5 Best & Worst Animated films of 2013 footage of the film is shown throughout the video, mostly when he talks about it, which is when he awards it the #2 spot on the best list. * * AniMat's Top 10 Favorite Disney Animated Films in his #7 video on Alice in Wonderland, when he's talking about how ''Alice ''is one of the perfect examples of cartoony animation, he briefly mentions the CWACOMB films briefly through a cough as "CLOUDY!!" and the film's poster apperars on screen alongside that of it's predecessor as really good examples of cartoony animation in today's age compared to that of the aforementioned Disney animated film. Category:2013 Category:AniMat's Seal of Garbage winners Category:Top 5 Worst Animated Films of 2013 winners Category:Animated films Category:Top 5 Best Animated Films of 2013 winners Category:AniMat's Seal of Approval winners